The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the present invention relate to a container having a box shape and comprising a bottom wall, side walls forming a circumferential wall of the container, a strap which forms four lifting loops at the upper side of the container and which is fixed to the side walls diagonally such that the strap forms a V-shape on each of said side walls between two adjacent lifting loops.
Such a container is known in the art. The lifting loops are located at the top of the container for carrying the container by means of a forklift truck. Due to the V-shapes of the strap on the side walls the load stress in the container is distributed evenly.